


Пить — плохая идея

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, greensun



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Post V-Day, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В следующий раз просто напомни, что пить — плохая идея, о'кей?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пить — плохая идея

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p210228605.htm?oam#more5) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**veliri**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri), [**Кселен**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen)
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, пост-День В, взаимная дрочка, [фроттаж](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%82%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%BC); Минздрав предупреждает — чрезмерное употребление алкоголя вредит вашему здоровью

✖ ✖ ✖

Всё вокруг плывёт и шатается. А ещё на вкус как водка и на ощупь тёплое, почти горячее. И Чарли тоже — плывёт, шатается, на вкус как водка, и тёплый... Нет, раскалённый. Прикасаться к нему — всё равно что хвататься за дуло только что выстрелившего пистолета, но Эггзи любит рисковать, особенно если пьян просто в жопу.

И особенно если подсознательно понимает, что творит полную хуйню.

Чарли то ли хихикает, то ли фыркает, сложно разобрать.

— Ты в курсе, что это мой ремень?

— Ага, — с трудом выговаривает Эггзи. Долгим, неловким движением вытягивает чужой ремень из чужих штанов, рассматривает пряжку вблизи.

— Осторожнее, — серьёзно предупреждает Чарли и прикладывается прямо к горлышку бутылки, в которой они намешали ядрёный коктейль из водки, джина, какого-то сиропа и парочки видов сока. Причём сока там меньше всего, Эггзи уверен.

— Ммм? — спрашивает Эггзи, шарит пальцами по пряжке, пока та с щелчком не распахивается.

— Это последняя разработка, — сглотнув пойло, объясняет Чарли, — венец творения МИ-6. Тут разве что атомной бомбы нет.

Эггзи презрительно фыркает и с максимальной небрежностью кидает ремень прочь.

— Всё бы тебе повыпендриваться. Твоя МИ-6 в таких вещах безнадёжно устарела. Вот у нас...

Чарли не даёт ему договорить — затыкает поцелуем со вкусом водки и гренадина, и Эггзи просто слишком пьян, чтобы продолжить свою речь, хоть никогда и не упускал шанса опустить МИ-6, особенно в сравнении с Кингсмэн. Но сейчас Эггзи пьян и разгорячён. А ещё избавился от слишком опасного ремня Чарли и уже залез к нему в штаны обеими руками. Там горячо, твёрдо, а на облепившей головку члена ткани трусов темнеет мокрое пятнышко естественной смазки.

И Эггзи пьяно хихикает:

— Ты уже по стойке смирно? Это очень лестно, Чарли.

— Адреналин, — огрызается Чарли и запрокидывает голову, подставляя шею.

Ага, конечно, адреналин. Правда, заварушка вышла хуевая, но чтобы вот так стояло после такого количества алкоголя... Может, это суперспособность, передающаяся по наследству в аристократических семьях? Эггзи плюёт на размышления и вгрызается в подставленную шею — жёстко, сильно, до красных следов укусов и засосов. Чарли в ответ гулко стонет, но он, конечно, не против.

Или просто не замечает этого, потому что Эггзи уже спустил его трусы, одной рукой обхватил яйца, а другой грубо проходится по всему члену от основания вверх, к влажной головке. Хочется сжать ещё сильнее, чтобы Чарли задохнулся и заскулил, чтобы ему стало больно и слишком много, но этого можно добиться и не при помощи насилия. А Эггзи пьян, разгорячён и доволен сегодняшним весельем агента Кингсмэн и агента МИ-6, так что действует увлечённо и внимательно. Массируя пальцами яйца, другой рукой дрочит — быстро, почти на сухую, а Чарли любит побольше смазки, так что ему сейчас больно и всё же очень хорошо, по нему видно. Так дышит, так смотрит, так впивается пальцами в плечи, интересно, бутылка с коктейлем ещё не опрокинулась нахуй?..

Эггзи нашаривает эту бутылку, игнорирует возмущённый стон Чарли, пьёт, жадно глотая обжигающее месиво, а потом затыкает поцелуем проклинающего его Чарли, беззастенчиво лезет под яйца, к горячим и напряжённым мышцам задницы, и ржёт, когда Чарли отбивается от него. Они дерутся, всё-таки опрокидывают бутылку, целуются, лезут друг другу в штаны, яростно матерятся, снова пытаются драться, падают куда-то вниз, сталкиваются всем телом, переплетаются так тесно, что становится больно, и трутся друг о друга членами и бёдрами, это горячо, неожиданно жадно, неистово и глупо, но Эггзи — и Чарли — плевать, потому что они пьяны, и им хорошо.

Эггзи не помнит, как кончает, но перед глазами отчётливо ярко отпечатывается образ Чарли во время оргазма — он замирает почти полностью и только сдавленно стонет сквозь стиснутые зубы. Красиво.

И сперма, слизанная с собственных пальцев, на вкус почти как водка. Всё вокруг на вкус, как водка.

...когда Эггзи просыпается, он хочет умереть. Просто умереть. Прямо сейчас, быстро и легко, чтобы эта боль — в голове, во всём теле, даже, кажется, в заднице — Чарли что, всё-таки добрался до него пальцами?! — прекратилась наконец.

С полузадушенным стоном Эггзи садится, обнаруживает себя на диване и частично на Чарли, мотает головой, вскакивает и убегает, инстинктивно находя путь в туалет. Впрочем, в любых отельных номерах это сделать несложно.

Когда Эггзи возвращается, взъерошенный, но определённо довольный собой Чарли улыбается ему так, что хочется врезать по этим самым неестественно белым зубам.

— Пошёл ты, — желает ему Эггзи и лезет в мини-бар в поисках минералки.

— Это ты предложил отметить, — безжалостно напоминает ему Чарли, и Эггзи в который раз задаётся вопросом, почему терпит этого мудака, соглашается работать с ним на совместных миссиях их служб, да и вообще... И вообще.

Поморщившись, Эггзи проглатывает минералку, завинчивает бутылку и ловко бросает её через всю комнату Чарли. Тот ловит, споро открывает её и допивает оставшуюся половину воды. Благодарно жмурится и встаёт — его очередь занимать ванную.

— В следующий раз просто напомни, что пить — плохая идея, о'кей? — бросает Эггзи ему вслед и осматривается в поисках своего галстука.

Чарли громко хмыкает.

— Всегда плохая, — соглашается он и уходит, блядски покачивая бёдрами.

Самое ужасное, что Эггзи залипает на этом взглядом.

В следующий раз, обещает себе Эггзи, он обязательно завалит Чарли как следует. И никакой алкоголь ему не помешает.

Возможно, Чарли в этот же момент решает то же самое.


End file.
